The Redemption of Loki
by HattersRedAlice
Summary: Set after the events in New York, Loki is attempting to make up for the destruction and horror that he wrought. But he has been having dreams of a human girl, someone who had been there for him whilst being locked in his own mind. What is the connection these two share?


Sandraline York sat up, her heart pounding; she clutched her sheets to her chest. Her lips were swollen and there were tears on her cheeks. She lifted a delicate pale hand to her cheek and wiped them away. They weren't her tears, they were his. "Loki." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture the boy she dreamt about every night. He was tall, so much taller than her, with broad shoulders and perfect cheekbones. His hair was longer then her own, but not like it was when he was in New York. She knew he had cut it since then.

His eyes were what caused that hitch in her throat. Sometimes a darker blue, sometimes a vibrant green, forever changing with his moods, just like his brother. He was in her dreams as well, but only as an afterthought, a whisper to the roar of Loki' s mind.

She ran a hand through her own short pixie cut, it was time for her to re-dye her hair, there were pink steaks in it currently, she needed green desperately. Green was his color. She giggled as she thought of his mischievous grin, the grin he always gave her. Her own green eyes glittered and she fell back into her pillow.

She had never met him in person, never spoken to him in her dreams. She dreamt about his days and nights, she knew how truly troubled he was. She knew he only wanted forgiveness. She wanted to be the one to forgive him if she could, to bring him back from that dark place he  
had found himself in. She wondered if he dreamt of her too.

-

"Awake! Brother of mine!" Thor hammered on Loki' s door, it groaned over the force in the Gods hand.

Loki groaned too and twisted his head under the covers. He kept his eyes shut, hoping to get a glimpse of her one more time before he was forced to help his brother. His punishment for trying to take over the Human race. The All Father hadn't been too harsh, they all knew that he had been the first to be possessed, but that did not change the fact that a darkness had befallen the younger son of Odin.

His gold doors were flung open and Thor came in, ripping the sheets off of Loki. He grinned at his brother, he could never hate him. He and Loki had grown up together, they were best friends.

"Thor!" Loki sighed, sitting up. "I was dreaming of her again!"

"That human girl?" Thor asked, sitting down on the bed. "You're aware that Mother is worried about that."

"Mother is always worried about me," Loki looked up, his eyes sad and lost. "So you think they forgive me?"

"Yes," Thor nodded. "But tell me about this girl. Should we go to Earth and see her?"

"I'm not allowed on Earth," Loki shook his head, his hair ruffled and disheveled.

"You are if I were to go with you," Thor spoke quietly. "And I would like to see Jane."

-

"Jane! He's coming!" Eric yelled, staring at the computer in front of him. He looked up, grinning at the younger woman's radiant smile.

He had always felt like a father to her. Forever wanting to protect her. And then Thor fell into their lives and it all turned upside down, he had been under the control of Loki and had paid the price. He knew now that Loki was being controlled as well, but that didn't mean that he forgave him.

Jane grinned and ran to her truck, her assistant Darcy quick on her heals. Both girls were giddy. Jane stopped and looked at Eric. "I'll be fine Eric. Look her while were gone. She dreamt a lot last night." And then the girls were gone.

Jane drove down the dirt road faster than she should have, but she loved watching him arrive. They pulled into the normal area, the sky already beginning to darken and turning into a swirl of dirt and dust. Suddenly in a burst of lightening a cylinder formed before the two women. Quickly it parted and two men stood there.

Jane ran up to the blonde one and jumped into his arms. He held her tightly as she pulled his grinning lips to hers. After a few moments Loki cleared his throat.

"Hello Loki," Jane sighed, looking at Thor' s brother. "It's good to see you. I guess. Eric won't be pleased." She looked into Thor' s bright blue eyes.

"Hush now," Thor said quietly, kissing her again quickly and placing her gently on the ground. He nodded at Darcy. "Hello Darcy."

The other woman grinned and walked forward. "Jane, Couleson will probably becoming soon. We should get back before he arrives. They'll want to..."

Jane quickly interrupted, glaring at Darcy. "Yes, we should get back..." She stared at Loki, surprise written all over his face.

"Couleson is alive?" He stuttered, "but I thought I had killed him."

"You did, and then SHIELD brought him back," Jane nodded. "Come on, we need to get back.

-

Sandry walked quietly down the stairs, her bare feet not making a sound. She stared at Eric who was typing quickly. She had joined Jane's team a few months after the New York incident. They only knew bits and pieces of her story. She wasn't willing to tell them everything, not yet at least.

"Hello dear," Eric looked up and smiled at the petite girl on the steps. She was dressed in a short green skirt and a Jersey knit t-shirt that said: The Doctor's Future Wife. They all knew she was a bit of a geek.

"Hello Eric," she smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Where did Jane and Darcy rush off to?"

"They went to get Thor, he's only just arrived," and then he added rather distastefully. "Apparently Loki is with him."

He saw her falling from the last three steps. It was as if she stepped and forgot to step down. It was all slow motion as he tried to get up and to her before she cracked her head or broke her arm. But before she hit the floor she just stopped, and hovered there, then suddenly she stood up, her face as white as a sheet and fell into Eric's arms.

He turned and looked, Loki stood there, his hand outstretched. The Trickster God could indeed manipulate things around him, and people as well it would seem.

Loki just stared at the girl in Eric's arms. It was her, from his dreams. Exactly as he saw her every night as he closed his eyes. He walked forward slowly as Jane rushed to her side. Thor looked as his brother with concern in his eyes and went over to the girl as well.

"Who is this?" Thor asked, picking Sandry up. She was looking up at him and stroked his cheek, he grinned as he placed her on a couch.

"We hired her as our cook," Jane explained, "her name is Sandry."

Loki was suddenly there, everyone moved back as a strange hum filed the air. Sandry lifted up her left hand, the vein that connected her ring finger to her heart glinted with a rainbow shimmer. Loki held his left hand up, his was glowing as well.

She made the first contact, clutching his hand in hers as she sat up, her feet not even touching the ground. A jolt raced through both of them, their eyes shining with the strange rainbow coloring. They both gasped as they seemed to suddenly be flung from the small room.

-

Loki grabbed Sandry by the waist, pulling her towards him as they stood on the edge of the shattered remains of the Rainbow Bridge, overlooking over the abyss of space. Galaxies twinkling to the ends of the universe.

Sandry reached out a hand, as if she could reach out and pluck a star from the heavens. "Where are we?" Her voice was barely a whisper, she felt if she spoke to loud the magic would be broken.

"We're at my home," Loki whispered in her ear, she shivered, his breath was cool, his voice silky smooth.

She turned around and looked up at him, he was so much taller than she was. But even his handsome features and amazing eyes could keep her staring at him when she glanced behind him at Asguard. It sparkled, brilliant and gold by a Sun setting behind it. After a moment she  
looked back at Loki.

"I know not how we came to be here," Loki looked around, "we cannot travel by the bridge anymore, not since it was destroyed."

Sandry placed her palm on his chest, standing on her toys she was barely able to reach his chin, but none the less, she gave him a quick kiss. "Even then you were under a spell."

He started down at her, he didn't know what to make of this small girl. It's as if she too were playing him under some sort of spell. A spell that he knew he could not break, and most likely wouldn't want to. He tugged on her arm gently, pulling her away from the edge.

He still remembered vividly falling into the depths of darkness. There were not even his beloved stars to keep him company. Where he had been there had been no time, perhaps not even space. He may have fallen into a crack in the universe. His only saving grace was dreaming of  
her. She had kept him sane for so long. Until they found him, and used his pain and anguish against him to take over Earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Sandry asked quietly, placing her hand gently on his arm. She realized he was wearing his Asguardian clothing. Black leather pants, a dark, matte green under shirt, black leather jacket that reached his ankles and gold adornments.

"Are you to marry a Doctor?" Loki asked suddenly, giving her a scrutinizing look.

"What?" It came out a bit slow and stupid. Sandry has no idea where that had come from.

"Are you marrying Eric!?" Loki' s voice was hard and jagged, a grimace forming on his handsome face. "Your blouse indicates that you are to be married to a Doctor..."

Sandry giggled, and then began to laugh loudly. "No, I am not marrying Eric, or any other Doctor for that matter. This is a t-shirt from my favorite television show."


End file.
